Emblem Sun
by Picup
Summary: My Version of Golden Sun! Using Fire Emblem Characters! CH.4 Up!
1. NOOO NOT ANOTHER PARODY

Picup: Hello every one!! I came up with another story!

Hikari: And were very sorry that Picup's interview got deleted

Picup: were very, very sorry

Readers: Better be!!

Picup: We are, we are! Don't flame me!

Hikari: As the title and summary suggests, were having A Parody of the 2 best RPGS!

Picup: Yep! Now without further ado our story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Golden Sun...

* * *

It was after the defeat of Nergal and every one was in Ostia having a big party....

Mostly every one was talking and doing other stuff that you usually do at parties...Except for the tactician Hikari, who was sitting in Her own private room, holding the door shut while the other assistant tactician Picup (Yes I'm her assistant...actually if you don't get it just look in my profile) was sitting on a chair typing quite fast on the keyboard to her Sony Vaio PCG-K25 (O.O)

Hikari had been yelling at Sain for over a half and hour and was throwing stuff at him but still he wouldn't give up. "Picup! Are you done yet?" Hikari yelled as she threw a Hiei Plushy at Sain. When Picup turned around to see her friend she saw the Hiei Plushy go flying out the door "NO!!! MY HIEI PLUSHIE!!" Screamed Picup as she tried to grab it but Hikari had already thrown it and closed the door. "You're buying me a new one!" Picup said angrily that her precious Hiei Plushy went flying out the door.

While Hikari tried to argue back Sain was listening to the whole conversation out side. Then he decided to try and get in one more time. "Oh Come on Hikari let me in, I just want to see you and Picup for a moment" Sain said with a big cheesy grin on his face. "No way you Pervert" Hikari called "Please tell me you're done Picup..." "Well... you must give me a few minutes, I have to hook up my printer to my Laptop" Picup responded while hooking up a few wires to the laptop.

Hikari had looked around the room trying to find something else to throw at Sain but then came up with a brilliant idea. "Sain" she called "You can come in now" then she picked up Picup's Tales of Symphonia cover. "Thank you oh Beautiful Hikari" Sain said while he walked in but before he could see what they were doing, Hikari smacked him in the face with the Tales of Symphonia cover. "I hope the disks didn't break" Muttered Picup as she pressed the print button and the scripts were getting printed out.

"Ah don't worry! Sain's head shouldn't be that thick" Hikari said proudly as she looked at Sain. "Hm.... It looks like he's out cold... who knew that a disk cover could knock some one out..." Hikari told Picup while she gotten the scripts out. "Well anyways... better get going to tell every one before they go to bed..." Picup said while walking out the door with Hikari dragging Sain.

"So... how do you except us to get every one's attention?" asked Hikari as she put Sain down at the bottom of the Stair case and rested on one of the steps. "Easy!!" exclaimed Picup "Just throw him onto some one and I'm pretty sure it will get every one's attention!" Hikari just nodded in response and threw Sain into crowd of Fire Emblem characters. For some odd reason Sain's body landed on Kent while he was talking to Fiora.

When Kent had gotten up to see who fell on him he started yelling. "SAIN!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR??" Kent now was shaking Sain to try and wake him up. "Sain... Sain... DAMMIT SAIN WAKE UP ALREADY!!" Kent yelled again as he continue shake Sain. Every one had heard Kent yelling at Sain and stopped to see what was going on. "See? I told you it would work!" Picup said proudly while Hikari was just nodding her head like she cared.

"Alright every one!! This is Picup! And she came up with a brilliant idea" Hikari called to the army. "Yes my idea" hissed Picup "Well any ways... I'm making you guys do another Parody... on Golden Sun!!" Picup said proudly again. Now every one had a horrified look on there faces, "NOOOO NOT ANOTHER PARODY!" every one screamed. Picup sighed as she started to hand out scripts while Hikari tried to make every one calm down. After 15 minutes of getting hit over the head by a kendoma some of them finally looked at the scripts.

"Oh Please St. Elimine give me a good part" prayed Eliwood, when he looked at his script his eyes went wide. "HURRAY!!! I'M ISAAC!!" shouted Eliwood as he danced around while the Ostian lord Hector looked at his script. "ARH!! WHY AM I GARET??" Shouted the lord while he stomped angrily around his castle, kicking stuff that was in his way.

"I'm. I'm....." stuttered Lyn as she couldn't believe who she was. Then Picup had spoke up, "Yes I know your Mia" she told Lyn with a big cheesy grin on her face. "But doesn't Mia end up liking Isaac at the end of the game?" asked Lyn still surprised who she was. "Well actually... Camelot seems to want Isaac liking Jenna at the end... but I swear Jenna likes Garet... so whoever Jenna is speak now!!" Picup shouted to the army. "Um...." stuttered a young girl in the crowd. When Picup heard her voice she was proud.... once again, "See? Florina is Jenna!!" Picup said all bold like.

Every now did an anime style fall

Picup wondering why every one fell but she just continued on, "now who was Ivan again..." she wondered then saw a hand from the crowd of Fire Emblem Characters waving frantically and shouting, me. "Wait a second... How come Matthew is Ivan?? Ivan's way smarter!!" Picup thought... out loud.... "Are you calling me dumb?" Asked Matthew as he was about to grab a sword. "No!! Now I remember!! I thought Matthew was cute!! To be Ivan!!" Picup told Matthew before he could reach for a sword, this made Matthew happy while every one did another anime style fall.

Raven was protesting with Hikari and wondering why he was Felix. "So your telling me that I'm the hero in the next game??" Raven asked. Hikari sighed then answered "Yes Raven... but your related to Florina" before Raven could say anything Florina started screaming. "I knew Picup never should of put Florina as Jenna" muttered Hikari so that no one would hear.

"Sheba's a girl??" asked a certain Monk as he was looking at his script. "Yeah... Sorry Lucius... I couldn't think of any other girl to be Sheba... unless you wanted Colette to be her... but this is Fire Emblem..." Picup told Lucius while he started sobbing, while Picup sighed, another person started screaming at Picup. "WHY AM I KRADEN??" Canas yelled asking Picup. "Well... let's think... because your old... and I didn't want Athos to do it" Picup said while Canas started to sob away with Lucius.

"So let me get this straight... I'm Piers? But I don't appear in the first game??" asked a uncertain character. "Yeah! This is what happened" Hikari responded to him.

_Flash back_

_Picup: I'm done!_

_Hikari: That's nice... =looks at parts= how come there's no Piers?_

_Picup: um... I don't know... Couldn't decide who Pier's was..._

_Hikari: =sighs= _

_Picup: I know! Let's draw from a hat! =they get a hat with all the Fire Emblem characters name that hasn't been chosen= _

_Hikari: I'm drawing! =picks up a piece of paper and it says Heath on it=_

_End of Flash back_

"So I was picked by luck?" asked Heath. Picup and walked up to both Him and Hikari and had the same answer Hikari did. "Yep" they both said in unison. "Now you guys have until Monday to remember your scripts... oh and the rest of you... are some other support characters later on..." Picup said. "I should be Mia! I like Lord Eliwood more than Lady Lyndis" Ninian complained to Picup but she wasn't too happy when Ninian complained to her. "YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE GONE!!" she shouted and kicked Ninian into Dragon's gate and walked away.

* * *

Picup: Yay Matthew's Ivan

Ivan: Yah we all know...

Squall: I didn't even talk...

Picup and Ivan: Yep!

Hikari: Any ways to recap here are the parts again

Isaac – Eliwood

Mia – Lyn

Garet – Hector (Hector: Gr....)

Ivan – Matthew .

Felix – Raven (Raven: King Raven to you!)

Jenna – Florina (Florina: EEEEKKK ((Still screaming from earlier)) )

Sheba – Lucius

Piers – Heath

Kraden – Canas (Canas: =sobbing=)

Picup: And that's the parts!

Hikari: Read & Review!


	2. What?

Picup: I'm back!! Wow OO I got reviews!!

Genis: And A flame...

Picup: =is now on fire= AHHHHHH HELP GENIS!!!

Genis: sighs Fine... Cool off!!

Picup: Wha??

Genis: Ice Tornado! =casts a tornado of ice on Picup=

Picup: That feels a lot better... but I'm cold...

Genis: Want me to cast Fire Ball on you?

Picup: No!! I mean! Ah! On to Viewer Responses!

_fire-emblem-king: Thanks . It will get more interesting... if They remembered there script -.-_

_Lemurian-Girl: bowing I'm sorry... Yeah... I'm changing stuff around... thanks for the suggestion._

_Rednal29: Eeep!! It's a Ninian Fan!! She's come out to get me! hides Genis: sighs _

_Pant Burner: Yeah... now to look at it that way... Well I said Earlier that I would change some of the stuff.... but thanks for the second suggestion . ._

_Charmander: Ello Friend Yeah... They are.... but this is using Fire Emblem 7 characters... but I think I will have Roy in this chapter...._

_Maniac-Miko: Hehe Thanks .... Yeah... I should've put a little bit of thought into it... And after I got a few Reviews... Scripts are changing...._

Picup: Phew... That's done... Yeah... Thank you to all reviewers... and for the suggestions... Oh and the reason I had Lyn as Mia is because I wanted a Eliwood/Lyn pairing... No!! Put down those Pitch Forks!! Please!!! And The other reason I put Florina as Jenna because I wanted a Florina/Hector Pairing... but... I guess I can get rid of that pairing..... O.O... no... Don't even think about it... Ah!! =runs=

Genis: =sighs=

* * *

Disclaimer: Picup does not own Fire Emblem or Golden Sun

It was a lovely morning in Ostia, it was after breakfast, Hikari was just wondering Ostia to see what every one was doing. It turned out that every one else was doing something other than practicing there scripts. Hikari looked at her watch, _Today's Monday... why isn't Picup here?_ She thought as she decided to try and contact Picup

Lyn and Eliwood had returned from there morning walk that they usually take in the mornings... "Hey Lyndis... do you know what happened to Ninian?" asked the Lord as he asked the Sacae (I think that's how it's spelt...) woman. "Ninian? Strange... after Picup gave us those scripts I never saw Ninian..." Lyn responded with a concerned voice (Picup: whistles innocently)

Before they made it too the castle a young man with red hair coming in, bumping into Eliwood, causing Eliwood to fall into the malt. "Eliwood!! Are you alright??" asked a concerned Lyn. "Eliwood? I thought Eliwood was my father..." said the young red head noble as he helped the man that was indeed his father. "I...I.... Roy??" Eliwood Spoke looking at what looked like his twin. "Father?? Wow I didn't know you're so young... I remember... you were old---" before Roy could finish Eliwood had cut in, while Lyn giggled a little bit. "I'll discuss this later.... any ways... what brings you to Ostia Roy?" Eliwood asked still wondering why his "future son" was here. "Oh I remember now... I had brought a message from Lady Picup, May I speak with the other group members?" asked the younger twin. Eliwood and Lyn gave a quick nod and showed Roy to the army

"_Roy? What's he doing here? Ugh... That means it's a message from Picup..." _Hikari thought as they were waiting for what Roy had to say. "The message from Lady Picup is, she changed a few people's roles. And The Parody won't start until Wednesday because she's too busy playing a game called Tales of Symphonia (Gee? How could you know?) and she said... because every one probably hasn't started memorizing there lines. The changed roles are... Serra will now play Sheba, Erk will play as Ivan and Jenna will be played by Priscilla. That is all for now" Roy had told every one and walked away to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"THANK YOU ST. ELIMINE!!" shouted Lucius as he began dancing away.

* * *

Picup: Yeah... I ended a little bit early than I thought... YES I'M TOO BUSY PLAYING TALES continues playing through Second Play Through

Genis: Hey I wanna play!! =picks up the controller= HAHAH I CAN BE RAINE!!

Hikari: Umm... while those two are playing.... we need well... A Costume maker and a person who can build the land scape and every thing else like that.... because those two are lazy, they continue to play Tales... and we don't have enough money to actually have the real thing..., we have to rely on the Reviewers... if No one will... we have Ivan and Squall!!

Ivan: Hey!

Squall: We didn't agree to this!!

Hikari: Now what was I going to say again...

Picup: Strange... no one's arguing that Canas is Kraden... HAHA KRATOS!!

Genis: Isn't that bad he died?

Picup: he didn't die -.- he just got swallowed by that plant monster... see? He came out!

Hikari: Those two will never shut up about Tales.... well... Yeah... So... um... R&R!!

Picup: yawns I wrote this Chapter 2:00 AM so that's why It wasn't that long....


	3. Scene 1 Finally!

Hikari: Ok um... well... were back... I guess... Picup and Genis are still playing Tales...

Picup: How much HP does this guy have?

Genis: 120.000 HP

Picup: O.O...

Genis: Well... that's what you get for getting all the devil arms....

Picup: Genis... I don't want you as Raine any more... Your healing powers as her Suck...

Genis: Oh Yeah... Thanks... =switches to Lloyd and starts slashing the boss=

Hikari: sighs any ways... today I will be doing Viewer Responses

Review Responses

Maniac-Miko: I'm glad you're happy.... Very Glad... and we will try and update as fast as possible

Rednal29: ACK!! DON'T GET MAD AT ME!! It was Picup who was doing Review Responses last time.... umm any ways... Picup: Hurray! A Tales fan!! Yeah... I rejected every one except Genis Called me a jerk... But it was quite interesting what Kratos had to say.... And what he gives you, saves you later on nods head

Josh: Picup: Hey that sounds like a good idea.... quit this fic and play Tales... hmm... gets glared at Ah! Eeep umm Yeah Thanks... Hehe.... Collecting Devil Arms was fun including beating up the sand worm...

Pant Burner: Thanks for the suggestions again.... and now we show you!! The Update!!

Shunoku: Yeah... Eliwood/Ninian are destined for each other... but.... Hey I wanna change! For once.... Hurray some one that aggress with me of Canas being Kraden!

Unkown-Character: Thanks I actually found some one who liked the joke!

Hikari: Yeah... Thank you every one for your reviews... I'm pretty sure those two liked the Tales tips...

Picup: Thank you every one!! Especially the Tales fans!

Hikari: =sighs= and now... were on to!! Scene One!!

Disclaimer: Picup Does not own Fire Emblem and Golden Sun =sighs= this is getting old....

* * *

Yet another bright and sunny after noon, every one had thought Picup would have arrived but she hadn't. When Sain and Kent were on Guard duty, they saw a giant shadow in the distance. "Hey Kent... what do you think that could be?" asked Sain as he tried to look at the Shadow but the sun was in the way. "Probably travelers that think they should present themselves to Lord Hector" Kent replied looking around to see where Lyn is (He still has feelings for Lyn... I think...) "I wonder If there are any cute girls in that group" wondered Sain but then got hit over the head by Kent.

The shadow got closer, and when they saw the figure, they saw a woman dragging two people by the ear while another group was walking behind them. When they got to the castle she let go of the two. "Raine... why did you drag us out of our game?" Asked Genis as he got up from where Raine dropped them off. "Because... You and Picup played long enough and it's Wednesday" Raine scolded at both him and Picup. "Umm Hi Sain and Kent... Can you let us in side we must start the Parody..." Picup said to Kent and Sain. "My, my who are these lovely ladies?" Asked Sain as he looked at Colette, Sheena, Presea and Raine. "I think we found Zelos long lost brother..." Sheena said as she looked at Sain. "50 % it is Zelos long lost brother" Presea said also looking at Sain. "Um... Genis and I will start the Parody... Get acquainted!" Picup said while she and Genis had dashed into the castle.

The scenes were up (Thanks to Ivan and Squall) and every one was getting ready while Picup sat in the Director's Chair (I feel Special ) "Take 1! Action!" Genis Yelled.

"Eliwood, Wake up!" "Uhgh... Later mom" Eliwood turned in his bed. "Please Dear you have to wake up!! The boulder that was blocking the path of the bandits is going to fall!" Eleanora told the sleeping son as he almost fell off his bed, but woke straight up as he heard the Boulder was going to fall. "We must go now!!" she told Eliwood, and then he started walking out.

"Wait!! You forgot something! It's pouring outside don't forgot your Tunic. Do you have everything with you?" asked a really worked up Mother. "Yes mother" Eliwood said but didn't hear as Marcus walked in (I couldn't bring back Elbert to life!! Ah I'm having bad images). Before Marcus could say anything (I refuse to call him a father!) Eliwood Ran out the door.

When Eliwood was walking down to the Plaza, he saw his friend, Hector who was trying to drag along a bunch of axes with him. "What do you want Eliwood? I'm trying to get my stuff" Hector asked as Eliwood walked by him. "Umm save yourself but leave your junk..." Eliwood replied dragging a sobbing Hector behind him.

"Sheese... you guys aren't strong enough just to crush this boulder" Lucius said to the group of old men who were trying to hold off the boulder, "Let me do it" with that Lucius used a lightning on the Boulder and in broke into pieces

"Cut!!!!! Lucius!! Your not suppose to Break the boulder!! Arh!!!" shouted Picup as Lucius was filing his finger nails. "Well!! I can't help it... I almost broke a finger nail trying to stop the boulder" yelled a very angry Lucius. "Whatever!! Just get to the part where they meet Priscilla!" "Take 2!! Action!!"

"Eliwood!! You saw what happened right?"

"Yeah Mom..."

"Go Help Priscilla"

"But...."

"Go!! Now!!"

With that Eliwood and Hector had ran off.

After another long and boring conversation (What you want me to type it all?) Eliwood, Hector and Priscilla had taken the villager to go help her brother Raven. "Help!! I'm going to drown!!" shouted Raven as he held onto the rock that was the only thing that kept him up. "Mom!! Dad!! Were back!!" Shouted Priscilla as she ran to Eleanora. "How did you do?" asked Eleanora as she really wanted to help Raven. "I found some one!! Don't worry Lord Brother!! We'll save you!! Priscilla yelled at her brother that was still barely hanging on.

When they were done talking Eliwood ran off some where. "Eliwood... I can't let him go alone!! At times like this we men have to stick together!! Man that sounded like a really cheesy line" mumbled Hector as he ran after his friend.

When Eliwood went off to the next landscape he over heard a conversation.

"Only the two of us survived..."

"How could we have anticipated The Shrine of Seal would unleash such fury?"

"It's a miracle that even the two of us were spared..."

"That switch... It must have been a trap..."

"But to think it could conjure up a storm this powerful!"

"...Another demonstration of the awesome powers of Magic!

"Regardless, we must not fail the next time we challenge The Shrine of Seals"

"Next time, we shall certainly..."

"Eliwood! Wait!" Yelled Hector as he finally caught up to Eliwood. The Mysterious cloaked Man had noticed Eliwood and said "You were eavesdropping on us just now... weren't you?" "No... I didn't hear any thing...." said Eliwood in a little scared kid's voice. "Liar! You must forget everything you heard." Told the mysterious cloaked woman as she raised her hand. "Don't worry... We'll help you forget!"

And After a short (or long depends if you survived) Eliwood and Hector had lost and were left unconscious on the ground as the two cloaked strangers flew away (yes I said flew... OMG THERE ANGELS!!)

And with that the elders couldn't hold the boulder any longer (Lucius wasn't there...) and the boulder had fallen crushing the houses and the bridge where Priscilla's Parents, Brother and Marcus were (Yes!!)

* * *

Picup: Hehe.... Tales

Genis: AHHH DIE ANGELS!!

Picup: GENIS DON'T!!!

Genis: Fine....

Hikari: Umm.... Will you two please stop playing Tales?

Picup and Genis: Why?

Hikari: Ugh... never mind...

Picup and Genis: Read and Review!


	4. THE VILLIANS ARE EXPOSED

Picup: (yawns) I'm back, sorry for the late update.... School started again -.-...

Hikari: Yeah...

Genis: You guys got another flamer -.-

Picup: at least this one is honest....

Genis: Any ways.... Onto Viewer Responses

Reviewer Responses

TemplarofNi: You really want me to kill Marcus O.O... Wow... well.... if you haven't seen the end of GS2... than that's what's going to happen...

Rednal29: Grade, Small Island... Ok I got it... This Fic isn't going to go..... Unless takes it off -.-... but Yeah... I will be making more....

Me: Eh... Yeah it's confusing.... but it kind of makes sense if you play Golden Sun.

Unkown-Character: Hehe . Thanks .

elven-girl10: I'm glad you like Raven as Felix -.... Well... I know who Menardi and Saturos..... It's just... I really can't tell any one until they actually reveal it too every one :P...

vi1990: Yippie! I'm writing more!!

Genis: Awww... She thinks I'm cute

Asdf: uh Yeah.... Lucuis is a guy......

The Big Rocky Eye: Yeah... Sol Sanctum... Just have to change it to Fire Emblem stuff...

Picup: Thanks for your reviews!!

Genis: And on To the Story!!

Ivan: Yipee!! It's my turn to do the Disclaimer!!

Picup Does not own Fire Emblem or Golden Sun.

Genis: Oh yeah Ivan... that's SO different

Ivan: Shut it Genis!

* * *

So... um... last chapter... for all of you who don't remember, was when the boulder fell. We start 3 years after the accident!! (well... I shouldn't say accident...) 

The scene shows Eliwood on the roof of his house fixing it for Eleanora. Eliwood started to mumble as he was trying to get the patch fit in the house "Stupid Picup, making me fix this roof... Stupid house, stupid roof, stupid" Picup throws a rock at Eliwood from off the set, "OW!!! PICUP!!" "NO MUMBLING TO SELF ON SET!!" Now Picup and Eliwood were going to get in a shouting fight...

How about we switch scenes? Okay? Okay... It switches to Priscilla watching Hector umm... trying to push the rock (I can't really have him using Psynergy... It's going to get funny when there trying to do puzzles P) "Hehe still training ex Lord Hector?" Priscilla asked... "Priscilla... I'm still your Lord --..." Hector mumbled and let out another war cry and successfully pushed the block... an inch... "Actually... I just finished..." Hector said wiping his head on a towel (Yes I'm alternating the conversations a little bit) "But you only moved it an inch..." Priscilla told him as she looked at the rock. Hector sighs and started to walk to Eliwood's house "We should go get Eliwood and go to Canas house" "Hey!! Wait up Ex Lord Hector!!" Priscilla shouted and chased after Hector.

Okay... The scene shifts back to Eliwood, who finished patching the house and Eleanora walks to check on him. "Good Job Eliwood! I can always rely on you, like your father (BOO!!)" Eleanora told her son but than looked at Eliwood who had "tears" in his eyes. "I guess you still think about the incident 3 years ago... Yes... I was devastated when Marcus (--... I'm going now...) died.

Hector and Priscilla had climbed on the roof. "Hello Lady Eleanora, Ex Lord Eliwood ready to go see Canas?" Priscilla asked politely. "Good Morning Priscilla, Hector." "Morning.." Hector said with a sigh and asked Eliwood a question "Ready to go Eli AH!!" Unfortunately Hector falls through the part that Eliwood just fixed. "HECTOR!! I WORKED ALL MORNING ON THAT" Eliwood Screamed and was about to jump down and kick the crap out of Hector.

Eleanora sighed "It's okay dear... I'll fix it" "Thank you Lady Eleanora" Priscilla thanked her one more time and dragged a rather enraged Eliwood and a dazed Hector. (DUDE I DIDN'T KNOW SHE CAN DO THAT)

(Guess who's talking again??cough umm.. MM means Mysterious Man, MW means Mysterious Woman... )

MM "They seem to know little of The Shrine of Seal's mysteries."

MM "The elders of Pherae must not permit anyone to enter it, not even Canas."

MW "Canas... Can we use him?"

MM "Hmm... His knowledge is no meager thing. ...We can use him."

MW "But he's more stubborn than we expected..."

MM "And cunning, too... Cunning beyond measure."

MW "If he won't go willingly, then we can always..."

MM "You there! What are you doing?"

With that... The Mysterious Man and Woman look at Eliwood, Hector and Priscilla (isn't it strange? Usually you would say Eliwood, Hector and Lyn... but it's Priscilla...)

"What are we doing?" Asked Hector.

MW "Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?"

"Yes... No wait... No!" Eliwood shouted

MW "Liars! We'll make sure you will forget."

MM "Go..."

"Your letting us go?" Priscilla asked

MW "Are you sure about this Ephidal?"

MM "Limestella, we have no reason to delay these children any further"

"Let's... Let's go, Eliwood," Hector gulped and they all ran to Canas house...

* * *

Picup: DUDE!! THE VILLIANS ARE EXPOSED!! 

Genis: Calm down Picup... no more Birthday cake for you...

Picup: Why?? But My Birthday was on Tuesday...

Ivan: But you still had a lot left.. and you started eating it...

Picup: OH YEAH!! RIGHT!! AHAHHAHHAHAHA runs around in circles

Genis and Ivan: O.O (cough) Read and Review!!


End file.
